Hardest Part of the Job
by cedisincontrol
Summary: “Hokage-sama, it’s him, Uchiha Sasuke.”


The moment that he arrived, she knew that something was not right. She could feel it in the air. He marched to her at such a pace that, she knew whatever was wrong would shake her to the very core of her being. As one of her most trusted ANBU Captains' came toward her, Tsunade could feel his fury and guilt pour off of him. As he stopped in front of her desk, the look in his eye was something frightening. It was like the look of a broken heart or something that is close to it.

"Hokage-sama, it's him, Uchiha Sasuke."

She waved her hand in a gesture to continue with what he was saying, and that was all that needed to be done. The captain took a moment to ready himself before continuing on, "We believe that he is, was responsible for the deaths of Team Beta. We found the bodies next to the front gate. It appears to us that he left the bodies there on purpose for us to fine them immediately."

Here the Captain paused in his narration and looked past her head, directly into the wall.

"We found the body of Rock Lee nearest and it appears that he had been…" Here the forever impartial Captain paused and sighed. "Forgive me Hokage-sama."

He started again, not looking at her, but at the wall behind her. "We found that the body was mangled in a way that our experts are still trying to undue that damage done, so that we may find out what justu has caused this destruction." After reporting the death to his leader the Captain took a chance to look at her. The way she stared into his eye made it clear that she wished for him to continue. As he rattled off the two other names in Team Beta he paused after and looked at her.

"Hokage-sama, we also found another body nearby that we believe was involved in the fight, but we are not entirely sure." The way the ANBU Captain stilled his body and cleared his face of all emotions made the Hokage raise a brow before saying in an easing and passive voice, "Continue."

"The other body that we found was that of…" The captain took a slow and easing breath,

"We found the body of Maito Gai. He was left near Rock Lee's body and he was also found to be in an odd position. The analyst believes that his body should not be seen for an open casket funeral. I identified the body myself Hokage-sama it is most definitely Maito Gai that we found. We're not entirely sure how the Uchiha found there team or what Maito-san was doing out of the gates but we believe that the Uchiha finding the team had nothing to do with their mission. We also believe that Maito-san was out at the border training grounds out, passed ANBU route 78 leading toward the Wind Country. That is all that we have found so far Hokake-sama."

After finishing his report, the Captain stood to attention in front of Tsunade. During his report she had folded her hands in front of her mouth and hid the grim lines of her lips. She now moved her hands and looked to the side of her office, thinking pensively.

"You're sure this is the work of Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Unless you think there is a possibility that Uzumaki Naruto, Jaraiya-sama or Hatake Kakashi would do something this heinous, then we are for sure that it was the Uchiha. The bodies had signs of the Chidori or something of similar power that connected with the stomach of all four bodies, leaving gigantic holes in their bodies."

Then Captain pinned the Hogake with a look full of contempt and self loathing. "So yes Hokage-sama we are for sure that this is the work of Uchiha Sasuke."

When hearing her Captain's words, Tsunade lifted her head and waved her hand in dismissal. "You may go Captain. Thank you for your report, if you could have a written one on my desk by the day after tomorrow that would be appreciated."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I'll have the report here tomorrow."

As the Captain turned to leave, the Hokage raised her hand, "Are you going to tell the families that have lost its members or would you prefer me to do it?"

The Captain gave her a look that could have curdled milk, "In all honesty Hokage-sama, Jinsho and Hiraku didn't have any family their father had passed away in the Sound-Sand attack and their mother died during the attack of the Kyuubi. Rock Lee and Maito Gai had Tenten and Hyuuga Neji as their emergency contact for hospitalization, so I will tell her."

"Hyuuga, have another person from your team go and tell the kunoichi the news, then go rest up for your next mission."

"With all respect Hokage-sama, I'd rather tell her myself."


End file.
